Karan Jaiswal
Karan Jaiswal, (Siddharth Thakkar), along with his brother Kabir, is one of the two main protagonists in The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. He is typically the unstudious, outgoing, and often lazy twin, who is often seen wearing skater clothes. Academically, he is a straight "D" student, though he shows a great interest for wood shop—the class in which he is the best student. Story Moved into the Raj Mahal Hotel against their will, Karan and his brother Kabir are forced to live with the bare minimum in a hotel suite while their mother sings in the lounge several nights a week. They are finally "settled", and make friends in school, though not without issue. Karan is best known for his pranks and jokes around the hotel, and usually gets a more severe punishment than his brother Kabir. Though Karan is not as intelligent as his brother, he shows that if he works hard, he can accomplish anything. Personality Karan is a "player" when it comes to girls. Karan is not nearly as smart as Kabir, and can be described as lazy. Karan is very good at sports such as basketball, baseball, and football. Even though he insults Kabir, he is shown to be protective when other people are mean to him. Intelligence Karan is usually shown to be extremely lazy school-wise, in sharp contrast to his booksmart brother. He implicitly states that he would try harder; however, because of his brother's over-achieving personality, he explains that nothing he ever does is good enough. In line with this idea, despite Karan's obvious moments of intelligence, he can be short-sighted and lacking in his thoughts, making him appear dumb to others. He always relies on Kabir to do his homework and school projects as Kabir is clearly the more intelligent of the two. Karan is also a very good strategist, since the first episode he is shown to be able to make quite good plans that usually succeed or would succeed if an unseen second or third party didn't intervene Appearance Like his brother, Karan is about four feet tall with short black hair. Of the two, he generally appears to be far more laid back than his brother, who usually wears more formal clothing. Relationships Family Kabir - Karan's younger twin brother, he is the other main character of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Though he doesn't always get along with Kabir, the two share a strong brother-best-friend relationship. Priti - kabir's and Karan's mother. Karan and kabir Friends Rani '- Karan's wealthy friend from the Raj Mahal Hotel. Romantic interests 'Vinnie - Karan had a crush on Vinnie throughout the series of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Throughout the series, he frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, though is constantly rejected due to the five-year age difference between them. Karan expresses genuine love for her and believes that she loves him in return but 'just doesn't know it yet'. In "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel", it is revealed that his greatest dream is to marry Vinnie. Karan expresses jealousy whenever Vinnie is shown to fall for another boy. Category:Character Category:Characters